


Matured Libido

by Doctor_Caduceus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Car Sex, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Caduceus/pseuds/Doctor_Caduceus
Summary: Matured libido is the way to go
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Matured Libido

A simple slap on the ass was the intention of Fuse, definitely not to get the scientist hard during the first battle of the season. Caustic was falling behind due to his.. issue in his pants that the loud Salvonian caused. He cursed the Australian under his breath as he made it into a safe zone in the ring, and he wasn't going to up and ask the man to help him with his boner, that would be preposterous. Instead, he wanted to duck behind something and take care of it himself, which was probably considerably harder seeing as there was such little room in the last ring and they were up against one other squad. He looked around himself before sitting down next to an opened loot crate, wrestling his rubber apron off and went onto his pants, unzipping them with haste as he dug his hand into them to get off as fast as he possibly could, he didn't want to lose the game for his team, nor did he want to be on the victory podium with a hard on, so he quickly went to work with jacking himself off, his elbow banging against the wall he was up against on occasion, hoping it wouldn't make too much of a ruckus. Unfortunately for him, Fuse was on the other side and heard it, peeking around the corner to see his scientist companion with his dick out, hard and throbbing. He ordered Bloodhound ahead to scout out for the last team. Fuse then turned and approached the horny toxic trapper.

"Well well well, what do we have here!~" Fuse said with a cocky grin on his face, causing Caustic to jump in fear and stuff his still hard cock into his pants.

"Fitzroy! What are you doing!?" Caustic yelled, not even caring if his position got given away.

"Oh I was just looking for a spot to heal up and I find this pleasant surprise~" Fuse purred, feeling his own cock growing hard.

"Fuck off Salvonian, I know what game you're playing at.." Caustic growled, voice full of venom.

"Well, maybe you are as smart as you say~" Fuse smirked "Now, you can either meet up with me in my room after the match, or I rat you out to everyone~ choice is yours, Nox~" Fuse said. Caustic went silent, weighing both choices, deciding on the former. He didn't want anyone to know more than they should about him.

"Fine, I'll meet up with you after the match.. after I get washed up you sick freak.." Alex hissed

"No need.. we can do that part together~" Walter chuckled and left the other older man alone.


End file.
